emerald_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep1: Fresh start
Date created: 5th September 2012 Status: COMPLETE FADE IN The camera whizzes and zooms through the city at eye level, past all the houses, stores etc. It slows as it nears a school; a full front view of it. The camera slowly rises up to the sky, the clouds are gently moving. The logo/title fades in, centre screen. The camera then zooms into/past the title and swoops down to the school, flying through one of the windows. It navigates around the hallways, which are crowded with students. Muffled noise, laughter and screaming can be heard. A calm, slightly husky voice begins to narrate over the footage. INT. EMERALD HIGH SCHOOL - MORNING Narrator: High school... For a while it feels like the most important thing in the world. Where you'll be taught things that will inevitably be irrelevant within your daily life. To be told what you can and can't do when you can apparently make your own decisions at this 'tender age'... I have to be honest, I was dreading coming here. Elementary and Middle school was bad enough. I've done nothing but put up with racist, judgmental bullsh*t my whole life. But... Something told me this place would be different. That I'm maturing and learning to deal with things in a more socially acceptable way. That this drastic change may just help me get over my dad's death too... People simply don't understand the crap I've been through... The people I've met SO far anyway. There's so many people here I'm bound to find someone who likes me for being me, right? Heh, lets just hope I get through freshman year without killing anybody... Here's to a fresh start. The camera stops at someone hidden behind their locker door. #They slam the door shut revealing their face; He's chocolate skinned, hooded purple eyes, long nose, sharp jaw, long jet-black hair tied back in a ponytail. Wearing a baggy black top with a 'DUDE' logo, fingerless red gloves and camouflage patterned cargo pants. Average height but quite muscular for his age. He flings his bag over is shoulder and starts walking. Within seconds someone appears in the background, comically speeding around a hallway corner into view. He nearly knocks someone over as he does. ???: SAMMIII!! WAIT UP! #He comes flying down the somewhat crowded hallway towards Sammi, grinning like a maniac. He's very slim with virtually no muscle, tan skin, brown hair, bright green eyes, crooked nose and gleaming teeth. Wearing jeans, white shirt, baby blue hoodie and white sneakers. Sammi (VO): Here comes the endless torture that is my apparent best friend for life (rolls eyes, smirks). Sammi: Where the hell you been? ???: Looking for YOU duh! I thought we were getting the same school bus?! And you totally weren't on it and I was all; I bet he's bottled outta it!! Hahahahaha! But seriously (dramatically falls to his knees crying) I felt so alooooone!! I was surrounded by these crazy, loud, obnoxious... PEOPLE!! Do you have any idea what that feels like?!!?!? Sammi: Surprisingly, yes (cold glare) ???: (leaps back up) Anyway!! LOOK at this place! It's f*cking huuuuuuge! They start walking along the hallway. Sammi: It IS High school for a reason, Jason; To throw everything life could possibly throw at you within 4 years. Trust me, there will be serious sh*t happening here... Coz where there's people, there's sh*t. Simple as. Jason: True, ahuhuu... Lets hope some of the SEXY sh*t comes my way! Jason elbows Sammi, with a familiar dirty look on his face. Sammi: For f*ck- Jason: I am SO getting a girlfriend this year! Oh my god!! Lets make it a game! Whoever gets a girlfriend first WINS! (beams) Sammi: Wins what, idiot? Jason: Wins a girlfriend!! Sammi: Ahaaa... Can we attempt to fit in, make friends, work toward passing our grades and study first? (cocks brow) Jason: Booooring! Sammi: Yeah well life and school IS boring Jase. Deal with it (smirks)... I don't care about girls right now, OK? Can we just, like I said, fit in. Jason: Fffffffine!! We'll just be best buddies and get to know this awesometastical place first! The world, or at least this school, is our oyster. Ho yeah! Jason puts his arm around Sammi, sweeping his hand in front of them. Sammi: Great (smirks) so err, where do we go first? CUT TO INT. AUDITORIUM HALL - MINUTES LATER The whole auditorium is packed with new students; freshmen. Jason hastily pulls Sammi to a few empty seats near the back. Sammi's bag zip catches on a girl's hair on the way, he apologizes. She yells at him. Sammi: Jase, c'mon, slow down! What's the rush? Jason: We gotta be tough in this place Sammi! It's full of... Jason grabs Sammi's shirt, pulling him to his face. Looking deadly serious. Jason: Teenagers... Sammi: I noticed yes. Jason yanks Sammi again, throwing him on the nearest seat. Sammi lands with a thud, his butt now throbbing. Sammi: Agh... Jason excitedly sits down next to him, stomping his feet. Jason: I wonder what the Principal's like! Maybe he's huuuuge, and pure evil and hates any kind of childish nonsense!!... (smile drops) God I'm so dead if he does. Sammi: Hope you enrolled in another school just in case then (smiles) Jason: Oh shut up! You know you love me!! And want me by your side foreverrr! Jason leans on Sammi's shoulder. Some girls on their row start giggling. Sammi roughly pushes him away. Sammi: Keep it down, will ya? ???: SILENCE!!! #Every sound in the room dies. A slim, pale woman, with black hair tied back in a loose bun, wearing glasses and dressed in a light grey suit is already on stage. Despite her old-fashioned style, she looks rather young. She glares around the room, waiting for every mouth to close. ???: Thank you... Morning students. I'm Milinda Hendrin, the (clenches teeth) vice principal. The Principal himself is running late... Again (snarls). So I would like to welcome you and explain in detail the rules of this school; how you are to behave and what we expect from you. If you do not follow said rules there will be serious consequences as- #She halts as a man comes bursting through the door. He has dark brown spiky hair, stubble, pale blue eyes, short-ish and looks rather messy; his tie undone, shirt out. ???: Aaah Milly! Thank you for stepping in on short notice! I'll take it from here, shall I? He claps his hands together and jogs up on stage. Milinda rolls her eyes and swiftly walks off. ???: Helloooo students! A warm welcome to Emerald High School! I sincerely hope you enjoy it here! In fact, I know you will! Oh right; I'm Jeremy Jameson! Call me Jameson, JJ, Jerr, well, maybe not Jerr, hahaha! But yes, I'm your principal and hopefully your friend soon enough! I look forward to getting to know you all, and I will happily help you in any way I can! Have a problem? No matter what, please come to me! I don't bite, hahaha! Alrighty then, off to your first classes and have a wonderful day!! Girl: First period isn't for half an hour, DUH! Sammi suddenly freezes in his seat. He furrows his brow, recognizing the girl's voice. Jameson: Oh? Well in that case, you have a free half hour to wander the halls as you please! And feel free to run in them! This will be another home to you, after all, get to know it inside-out!! Jameson continuously beams as he runs off stage and joins the crowd of freshmen, who are now slowly exiting the auditorium. Jason: Well. He seems rather awesome! My kinda principal, ahuhuu. Sammi: Yeah... I'm surprised he hasn't been fired by now. Sammi (VO): I know that voice somewhere. And if it's who I think it is... I'll give her as much hell as she gave me... Jason: Earth to Sammi!! What you thinkin' 'bout huh? (elbows him) Someone caught your eye already?? Sammi: Oh shut up (smirks) They eventually get out the crowded auditorium, without losing each other. Then decided to have a wander around to get to know the place, as Jameson suggested. Sammi: So err, what class you got first? Jason: Whatever you've got! Get this; I went the extra mile to make sure I'm in ALL of your classes!! Sammi: How unstalkerish of you... Jason: Apart from boxing of course!! I wanted to do skateboarding but they DON'T. HAVE. SKATEBOARDING! What kind of typical American High school has no skateboarding classes??? Sammi: A one with common sense? It's not a sport Jase, more like, err, a hobby? I guess. There's plenty other sports options. Jason: I knooooow! But you know how much I suck at baseball and soccer! (serious face) Never again will I hold wood or kick balls... Sammi: Ahaaa (cocks brow) well good luck finding a sport that doesn't involve balls. Especially balls your size (sniggers) Jason: I really shoulda looked into this more... I need something that requires energy and passion!! Sammi: Pfft, how about dance class?!... Jase? Jason: .............. Ya know. I might just do that! Sammi: Do what? Jason: Join dance class!! It might not be as lame as people think! Sammi: Dude. You don't wanna be joining that the first week. Trust me. Jason: And why not?! (strikes pose) If I can execute flawless moves on a skateboard and win endless trophies and competitions, I shall be able to do the same with just my awesometastical body of amazingness!! HO YEAH! (pelvic thrust) Sammi: Ahaaa... Do what you want Jase. Just don't come running to me when people think you're gay and start kicking your butt to pieces. Sammi calmly walks off down the hallway. Jason pouts and looks rather hurt. Jason (VO): How long we been friends? Nearly 10 years dude. 10 YEARS! And there's still so much you don't know about me... If only I had the guts to tell you... Tell mom. Tell ANYONE! UGH! I can't keep this to myself forever. It's stopping me from just, BEING ME! Why SHOULD I care what everyone thinks?? If they think I'm gay joining a damn dance class, so be it!... It wouldn't be that far from the truth, after all... Jason walks the other way on his own. INT. HISTORY CLASS - 1ST PERIOD After half an hour bored out of his mind, Sammi follows a few other freshmen to his first class. He looks around for Jason, but he isn't there. #A teacher comes down the hallway, he smiles at Sammi then cheerfully greets a few others in the line; He looks kind of old, grey hair, brown eyes, rather chubby and wearing a white shirt, sleeves rolled up and jeans. Said teacher opens the classroom door and goes in first. ???: Come along, single file! Hurry hurry now! Much to do! Now. I'm Jacob Tavin, your history teacher! Now I know what you're thinking (slumps shoulders) History's booooring. Hehe, I do try my best to make it not so boring, but alas; It is boring! (grins) Sammi: (whispers) Are there any smart teachers in this dump?... As Tavin prepares for the lesson, getting out some textbooks, raking through his cabinet, the class start chatting among themselves. Sammi gets his pen and notebook out his bag and sits quietly. Looking around at the strange faces. One thing was familiar though... Girl behind him: Holy. SH*T. Is that Samual Clanes Jr.?? The voice from earlier. Sammi listens on. He knows exactly who it is... He narrows his eyes. Girl: I can't believe my LUCK, being in the same class as that f*cktard! Girl #2: Why don't you talk to him? Girl: And what?? Make up?! Please Alicia! He's a complete douche and I regret nothing I did to him. Sammi rages inside. He calmly turns around, staring into the eyes of his childhood enemy. Yep. A girl. Long story. #Said girl is skinny, has long, bright orange hair, green eyes, bright make-up, wearing a short red dress and silver, heeled sandals. She continues talking then glances towards Sammi. She stops dead then smiles slyly at him. She swiftly gets up and marches over to his desk. ???: Hello... CLANES (clenches teeth) Sammi: Hello Francis (smiles) ???: FEESHA! My name is Feesha, you stupid, immature a$$hole... Sammi: Still as friendly as always. Feesha: Oh f*ck off. Let's get one thing straight Clanes; I hate you and you hate me. It will always be that way. You so much as TRY and be my friend now I will make your high school years as traumatizing as your Elementary ones... Sammi: Oh I don't wanna be your friend... In fact I can't fathom why anyone DOES. She sneers then slowly starts to smile. Feesha: Nice meeting you... Clanes. She stares at him as she returns to her seat. As she does, another familiar face comes rushing through the door; Jason. Jason: Sorry I'm late! He spots Sammi and runs to the seat next to him. Chucking his bag on the floor. Sammi smiles fondly, glad to not be alone in such a crazy place. Jason: What I miss?? Sammi: Not much. Teacher's disorganized as hell... They look at Tavin, who's still manically searching for something in his cabinets. He pulls out a load of cardboard swords and grins. Sammi: Oh and Francis Maison's here. Jason: Oh cool... Wait-WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT??!??!??! Sammi jolts his head behind him. Jason quickly looks. He turns back to Sammi; looking completely horrified. Jason: Do you think SHE got into all your classes too?? Sammi: I f*cking hope not. Jason: Why DO you hate her so much? I mean, I know she bugged the hell outta you in Elementary school, I was there ya know!! But yeah... I dunno. Sammi: (sighs) She's a racist, narrow-minded BITCH. End of. Jason: I see... Well, she'll be happy here! So many students from different states and accents and skin colors and stuff!! (grins) Sammi: Pfft, anymore of that and you'll be joining her. And ya know what; I'm ignoring her. Simple as. She ain't worth my time or energy. Jason: Hell yeah!! Jason cheers as the room falls silent. Everyone looks at him. Mr Tavin laughs, pointing a cardboard sword at him. Tavin: Enthusiastic young man we have here! OK, Let's start. Soooo disorganized, hehe. First day after all. My brain's still in Hawaii... Now, who has heard of Genghis Khan? Boy student, next to Sammi: Oh oh me! He was a baseball player, right?! The class laugh and groan. Tavin: Nooo Cornelius! In fact, he was many things at the time- Cornelius: Including a baseball player?! Sir I swear I read that somewhere! I did!! Sammi: Maybe you read it on a restroom door, next to "Cornelius is gullible"? Most the class laugh their heads off. Cory looks shocked then sulks at Sammi. #He's African American, short for his age, short/shaved hair, dressed in a green and cream shirt and baggy navy pants. Cory: It's Cory... I hate my name! And who do you think you are?? Sammi: Friendly guy ain't ya? (smiles) Cory: Yeah well I'm not usually friendly to jerks who bully me the first day! Cory looks about to cry, his chin quivering. Sammi cocks an eyebrow at him. Sammi doesn't even look at Cory for the rest of the lesson. The lesson of which involved fake sword fights and Mr Tavin being rather over-passionate about everything. INT. HALLWAY - AFTER 1ST PERIOD Sammi and Jason are among the small crowd coming out the class. Sammi sees Cory rushing down the hallway and watches him. Sammi: Think he's OK? I was only tryin' to break the ice. I may have built a glacier while I was at it (rolls eyes). Jason: Oh c'mon! I bet he's used to it, with stupid statements like that! If I was that short I'd have a big mouth too! Sammi: Trust me. Your mouth is twice the size of his... Maybe we should follow him? Jason: Sure! But wait, don't we have CLASSES?? Ya know, so we can learn sh*t and become geniuses-es-es?... Sammi: Ahaaa. It's first day Jase, half the teachers are still brain-dead after vacation, we can afford to miss one class... Lets just quietly follow him and- Jason: HEY CORYYYYYYY!! Sammi face palms. Cory jolts to a stop and stares at them. Jason runs ahead of Sammi. Jason: Look, no hard feelings huh?! My friend here is just a liiiittle bit of an a$$hole! (grins) Sammi: Thanks. Cory: It's coz I'm short, ain't it?! You think I'm a stupid baby! Well listen here, I'm probably the smartest guy you'll ever meet! Not book smart and stuff, but GIRL smart!! Sammi: Whut?... Cory: Uh-Huh, you are lookin' at the king of dating!! I've had 23 girlfriends in 5 years, BEAT THAT! Sammi: You're 14... Jason: Wow seriously?!! You are kinda cute, ahuhuu! Sammi and Cory squirm at him. Jason: Just sayin'! Cory: Yeeeaaaah. Oh and I bet I looked like I was crying back there, right?? Ladies DIG that! They like sensitive guys and stuff! Sure I look like a wuss at times but girls come crawlin' to me when I'm crying!! Sammi: (bored) They were definitely crawling at you today. Cory: They obviously didn't see me! But yeah, thanks for hurting my "feelings", we could keep that act up! Imagine the boob hugs I'd get! Sammi: Over my dead body. Cory: (whispers to Jason) You're right, he's an a$$hole. Jason: He's an awesomely COOL a$$hole though! Cory: Yeeaah. Well, I have classes to attend, girls to pull, laters! Jason grins to himself, watching Cory run off. He turns to Sammi; who's looking ready to kill. Jason: Total little ladies man, huh?! I like him! Sammi: I hate him. I bet he treats women like f*cking sex objects. Little sh*t. Jason: M-Maybe yeah... I dunno. Still, he's pretty funny! And cute! Sammi: Why the HELL are you calling guys "cute"? Jason: Not CUTE cute, as in, like, child cute??? (twisted smile) Sammi: ... Riiiiight. Annoy me when it's lunch time. INT. HALLWAY SOMEWHERE - MEANWHILE Feesha walks along with her friends (minions) by her sides; Alicia and Deborah. #Alicia is dark skinned, quite tall and chubby, long dark brown curly hair, wearing a dark blue top, cream cardigan and red leggings. #Deborah is slim, pale, rather short, wears glasses, brown short bobbed hair, brown eyes, wearing a dark green sweater and baggy beige pants. Feesha: You know what we need ladies? A secret room... There’s too many nosey know-it-alls around here, that's obvious! We need somewhere to discuss our plans... Or just who we hate the most. Deborah: Plans for what? (blinks) Feesha: UGH! For the millionth bazzillionth time you f*cking idiot! (slaps Deborah) To... As I was saying, there's ears everywhere in this massive f*cking place!! Now. Where would there be empty rooms? Alicia: Hmmm, the basement? I doubt anyone ever goes down there. God knows the last time it was cleaned, however. Feesha: Good thinking fat-ass! To the basement! Feesha storms ahead. Alicia narrows her eyes and pouts at Feesha. Deborah rubs her bruised face. Alicia: Why do you tolerate her?? Deborah: S-s-she's my idol? Alicia: Hmph. She was mine a mere year ago, now she just seems to be cruel to everyone. Anymore of this and I'm quitting her "team". Alicia storms after Feesha. Deborah looks around then follows them. Someone is around the corner in the hallway, listening. #He's too young to be a student there, is quite small, has dark red hair, wearing a black suit and red tie. ???: Oooh, new gang on the block! Better tell Atelle! He flies down the hallway and skids around a corner. INT. HALLWAY - 2ND PERIOD Sammi: Err, I believe math is THIS way? Jason: You sure? I mean, I have something I've gotta do first! Sammi: (cocks brow) What? Jason: Enroll! In a... sport club or something! Yeah, just gonna see what's on offer! Sammi: O... K. Well you better show up, I ain't sittin' in a class of nutcases again. Jason: Sammiiii, c'mon! Try to be nice and make friends, that's what you WANNA do right? (winks) Sammi: Heh, easier said than done. But yeah, sure. Jason watches Sammi walk away... then rushes like a maniac to the nearest exit. He searches the halls for a map of the building and tries to figure out where to go. He soon gets lost and eventually asks a teacher. They point him to it. CUT TO EXT. PERFORMING ARTS BLOCK Jason stares for a moment. He grins and takes a deep breathe then strides through the main door. Jason (VO): It's now or never Jason. You're life's dream, well, last 3 years dream, is totally coming true!! I can see it now... My name in lights! Screaming fans! Maybe even stalkers!... OK not stalkers. That's for major celebs. Either way, this is gonna be so awesome and I don't give a crap what anyone thinks!! He suddenly bumps right into a teacher, toppling backwards. ???: Oh goodness! Sorry, I didn't see you. Need a hand? Jason looks up, startled by how rather attractive the teacher is. ???: Doooo you wanna get up, or sit there all day? (nervous smile) Jason: Oh! Right, thanks! The teacher helps Jason up, he brushes himself off. ???: Um, are you here for a class? You're a little late if you are. Jason: No! I mean yes! I mean, are you the drama or dance teacher? Can I PLEASE join a drama or dance class?!?! Mainly dance, I love dance! But either's awesome! ???: Um, well, o-of course. I can arrange something for you, I'm sure. Um, I'm Mr Alten by the way, the music teacher. #Alten is tall, lanky, has blonde hair, jade green eyes, wears glasses and is wearing a brown suit, red tie. Jason: Music?? Music! Of course, oh my god I've always wanted to play guitar!! My brother can, he's amazing! Maybe you've taught him? Jamie Davies?? Anyway, can you teach me? Can I join your class too! Alten: Uuum, I mainly teach music composition and appreciation, but, I do happen to play a few instruments yes. Jason: Awesome!! I'd like to sign up for all 3! Alten: (stammers) Music, drama AND dance? Um, that's, quite a lot to take isn't it? Jason: Not if I flunk math! (grins) Alten: O-of course... I'll see what I can do for you, um? Jason: Jason! Jason Anthony Davies! Fresh-man and fresh mind! Ready to go! (winks) Alten: Great! Um, like I said, I'll see what I can do. You should have enrolled before now, to be honest- Jason: I know I know! But my mom wouldn't let and whatever, since I failed basic vital subjects in middle school or something. BUT I won't let you, or the other performing arts teachers, down! I swear! (drops to knees and grips Alten's pants) I am dedicated!!! Alten: I-I can see that... Will be wonderful working with you, I'm sure (nervous smile) Jason: Thanks so much Mr Whatever-your-name-is! You have no idea how much this means to me!! Alten: And you have no idea how many people say that... In, this particular subject. Heh-hem. Jason: Well, see ya! Jason hops back up and runs out the main door, he punches the air and spins around and stuff. Alten: And I thought this morning's students were passionate... Alten laughs to himself. INT. BASEMENT ROOM - MEANWHILE Feesha, Deborah and Alicia are standing in a dark, small room. Cobwebs everywhere, junk and old sh*t everywhere else. Feesha: Perfect! Alicia: Are you serious? It's tiny, and a dump. And smells like rotten socks! Feesha: Ugh! It's the biggest damn room IN the basement! But yeah, it is a f*cking dump... Clean it. Feesha marches out the room, leaving them to get on with it. Alicia pouts and folds her arms. Alicia: There's no way I'm doing her dirty work. Especially when it's THIS dirty. Hmph. She also marches out. Deborah is already wiping the floor with her sleeve... INT. CAFETERIA - LUNCH TIME, FINALLY Sammi is in the lunch queue when Jason finally catches up to him, looking very happy. Sammi: Where the HELL you been? And hell you smilin' about? Jason: (whispers) I'll tell you later, ahuuhhuhuuhuu (licks teeth) Sammi: I don't even wanna know now... Sammi laughs then gets his lunch, Jason follows. Sammi glances around, he barely knows anyone, but he spots Cory with a girl. They head to his table. Jason: I thought you hated him? Sammi: I hate YOU. Doesn't stop me from hanging around with you (laughs) Jason: Someone's in a good mood! Hahaha! What happened? Sammi: (mimics) I'll tell you later, ahuu. Jason laughs his head off. Cory looks over, panics, then dives under the table. Sammi cocks his brow. Sammi: We know you're there, Cornelius. Girl: You know these guys Cory? Hehe. Cory: No! I've never met them in my life! There's loads of black guys named Cory in this school! Sammi: (looks around) There ain't many SHORT black guys called Cory. The girl sniggers, then blows a gum bubble. Cory gets back on his seat, sulking at them. Jason: Mind we sit here?! We'll be real quiet we swear! You on a date huh?! (winks) Girl: Pfffft, no! We're just friends. Cory: Friends with benefits, right?! (wiggles eyebrows) Girl: Hell no (smiles) you're cute, but hell no. Cory: Kexiiiii! Why won't you go out with me huh?! You can't turn me down in front of my new frieeends! Sammi: Oh we're your friends now? Thanks! We can sit here then. Sammi swiftly sits down next to Kexi. Jason leaps to the other side of her. Cory: No! Wait! Agh. Kexi: Hello new friend of Cory! I'm Kexi Lieroner. What might your name be, huh handsome? #Kexi is quite slim, half Asian, short black hair with purple highlights, red eyes and wearing a purple top, grey shorts, black panty hose and sneakers. Sammi: Samual, Samual Clanes Jr. Call me Sammi. He flashes her his distinct, crooked smile. She winks back. Cory: The hell Kexi?!?! Kexi: Whaaat? He's pretty hot! Sammi: Thanks... I think. Kexi: You THINK? Hehe, you pretty muscular for a 14 year old. Sammi: 15 actually. But yeah, I guess I am... I work out a lot. Relaxing, ya know. Kexi: Oh really?? Show us ya abs huh? She grabs his shirt and tries to lift it up, he squirms and pulls it down. Sammi: Hey! They're a working progress (smirks) Kexi: Aaaaaah OK. She licks her teeth, then blows another bubble. Cory is evil-eyeing Sammi by now. Jason is staring at Kexi, for some reason. Kexi catches his stare. Kexi: Hello stranger. Jason: Huh? Sorry! I was admiring your many piercing! I do like piercings... So hot. Anyway! I'm Jason, nice to meet you Kexi! He holds his hand out, she shakes it, then pops her gum in his face. Some ends up on his nose. They both laugh. Kexi: Pleasure. Sammi: So err, Cory. We kinda got off to a bad start, ya know. So yeah, sorry I made you seem like an idiot in History class. Cory continues evil-eyeing him, chewing his food. Sammi: I mean, saying some ancient guy was a baseball player... WAS pretty f*cking stupid. Sammi laughs then looks up at Cory. His smile drops. Cory: Can I... talk to you a minute? Sammi: Yeah?... Cory sees Jason chatting to Kexi then grabs Sammi's shirt. Cory: Don't you DARE flirt with her! Understood?? She's MINE! Sammi: Err, didn't she say you we're just friends-? Cory: Well, yeah! But I'll have her one day! Just you wait! Just like, I've had loads of other girls! Yeah! Sammi: I'm sure you will... Cory quickly lets Sammi go then continues eating his lunch. INT. BASEMENT HALLS - AFTER LUNCH Alicia and Feesha can be heard arguing in the hall. Well, Feesha's arguing, Alicia's giving up on life. Alicia: Why should I do anything for you? Feesha: Err, coz I OWN you?! (sly smile) Remember your contract Alicia Carlos? Until you totally f*ck up, you're mine. And admit it, you were NOTHING before I came along! You were just another pathetic, self-esteem-less b!tch with no f*cking friends!! Alicia snaps her eyes shut, looking very hurt. Feesha smiles and marches to the room they visited earlier. Feesha screams as she enters the room. Alicia catches up. The whole room is cleaner than it's ever been; The windows sparkling, the walls spotless, even the filing cabinets look usable. A large desk and office chair are now at the center. They blink then gaze over at Deborah; she's filthy. Deborah: I-I-I did my best, Feesha. Feesha: You... Missed 3rd period and lunch to clean this f*cking room for me?!... Now THAT is a dedicated team member!! See Alicia, why can't YOU be that obedient?!?! (narrows eyes) Alicia folds her arms groans. Feesha: You did a pretty good job Debbie! In fact, you should get points! In fact, I should start a points system! That way I'll know who to ditch by the end of the year!! Alicia: Hmph, ditch me now, while you're at it. Feesha: Oh trust me, I would... But you're so fat you make me look thin and healthy!... Now ladies... My plan for the year, or however long it takes to make this f*cktarded place see sense! Feesha makes her way to the office chair as she wipes her finger across the desk. Dustless. Alicia: Plan to what?... Feesha slams her fist on the desk. It echoes. Feesha: ABANDON THE STUPID IRRESPONSIBLE CHILDISH PEOPLE OF WHICH DOMINATE THESE HALLS!!!!... They're a complete waste a time, money AND resources! Every f*cking year teachers waste their lives focusing on the stupid ones, the ones that have no hope and simply don't give two sh*ts whether they pass or not! While the ones with promise and potential, like me, are ignored and forgotten! Also, look at how many pens are wasted, because immature sh*theads chew on them! Look at how many textbooks are destroyed coz some d*ckheads think it's fun to burn them, doodle on them and rip them to pieces! I say it's time the damn school system got their priorities right... And kicked out all the failures!! So they can concentrate on making great minds greater! Concentrate on students who care about succeeding in life! I've always been ignored by teachers, and ya know why? They think I'm too damn smart. I don't neeeed their help. While sh*theads are getting extra tuition and becoming nearly as intelligent as me! It's ridiculous! Especially since 98% of students forget everything they've learnt by the time they START f*cking high school!!!!! Feesha breathes heavily, snarling. Alicia and Deborah look terrified... INT. HALLWAY - AFTER 4th PERIOD Just as Jason and Sammi come out the class, Mr Alten, the music teacher is walking towards them. Alten: Hm? Oh Jason! Heh-hem, I spoke to the um, dance teacher earlier. She said she'd be delighted to have another student on board. You can start this Friday if you like (smiles) Sammi: Did I miss something? (cocks brow) Jason: Oh my god! Thank you sooooo much Mr Mr Mr??? Alten: Just, um, call me Gary? Jason: Mr Gary!! (shakes Gary's hand) You're so awesome, you seriously are! Thank you! I will totally be there! Friday?? Sweet! Alten: (nervous smile) Very um, welcome Jason. Alten quickly pulls his hands from Jason. Then heads off before anymore is said. Jason: Yeeeees! Sammi glares at him, looking confused. Sammi: You joined a dance club? Jason: Wha? Noohohohohohoo! I joined a dance CLASS, big difference! Sammi: Jase, c'mon, why couldn’t you just sign up for a sport like everyone else? Jason: Oh c'mooon! It's still exercise, what's the big deal huh? And what classes I take has nothing to do with you anyway! Sammi: Err, it kinda does. Since ya know, you're my best friend? Jason: Oooh I'm your friend now?! Few hours ago you wanted me kicked outta here! Why am I even talking to you? (laughs head off) You hate me! You can't tolerate my stupidness and dancing, can you?! Homophobe! Sammi: Shut... Up. I ain't no homophobe, and even if I was, what has that got to do with YOU or anything for that matter? Just coz you like dance doesn't automatically make you gay, you narrow-minded idiot!! Jason: Oh really? (grins) Then why should me joining a dance class bother you?! Sammi: It doesn't... The fact you've never been interested IN dance until now, DOES!! Jason: ... Well, maybe I am interested! Maybe I've always been interested. You just never listen to me! Sammi: (scoffs) I never listen? YOU'RE the one who never f*cking listens! Jason: Sorry whut? Sammi: (deep breathe) Forget it Jase. You wanna do dancing, fine. I support you. I do. But w-what are you saying? That you've always been interested in dance? Why didn't you do it at middle school then?? Jason: Same reason you seem to have... People think it's gaaaay. Sammi: Uuuugh! Look, I only said that earlier coz I didn't think you were serious about joining! You said you couldn’t pick a sport, I was like "haha, join a dance class" and you were like "I will!" and I never f*cking know when you're serious or not you complete-!! Sammi rages, but sees Jason's hurt face. He calms himself. Sammi: Sorry Jase... Today... Never really went to plan. Not that I HAD a plan. I just wanted to fit in... Pfft, I've failed already. Jason: Hahaha. Oh c'moon, it's only the first day! We've got plenty time to settle in and make buddies! Huh? (winks) Sammi: Yeah I guess. At least I didn't make any enemies. Well, apart from Cory... (smirks) he's harmless though. Jason: Shyeah, what a dork! I bet he'll never get Kexi! He's too desperate, hahahhahahaa!! Jason puts an arm around Sammi's shoulders. Jason: I forgive you dude! Tis a stressful day, I know! Sammi: Thanks (smiles)... So err, you seriously wanna be a dancer? Jason: Of course! They're amazingly fit AND rich! Just imagine, me as one of Beyonce's back up dancers or something! Wouldn't that be soooo epic?!! Sammi: (laughs) It would actually, yeah. EXT. SOMEWHERE IN PUNKSDALE - MEANWHILE A black limo pulls up in front of a big, posh house. A girl runs out of it, crying, and to her front door. She slams the door shut behind her and slides down it, still quietly sobbing. #She has tan skin, golden blonde hair in a ponytail, aqua green eyes, wearing a lilac short-sleeved shirt, black mini skirt, black pantyhose, purple shoes and bracelets. She soon runs upstairs to her room, flings her bag on the floor (it has Grindmoore academy on it) and slumps onto her bed. ??? (VO): That does it! I can't stand it anymore... I hate that place. I've always hated it! They're all just rotten, selfish, BABIES... Why didn't mom let me stay at a mainstream school? HA! I bet she thought they'd be a bad influence on me... At least "common" people are more respectful and down-to-earth... They're all just stuck-up snobs with no damn feelings! I wanna go to a normal school... I don't care what mom or Julian or Claire thinks. Claire! Of course, she'll help me. I know she will... She grabs her bag and flips out her phone, calling someone. FADE OUT Category:Practice episodez